


open doors are meant for looking through

by rikacain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, DILF Minato, F/M, I have one need, I think this is PWP, Kushina pegging the everloving fuck out of her smart himbo of a husband, MILF Kushina, Masturbation, Multi, Pegging, no beta i die like men, or is it., that's the need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain
Summary: Iruka enjoys babysitting children. He enjoys babysitting Naruto in particular, and it doesn't hurt that the Uzumakis pay him really well.He's about to discover that the Uzumakis do other things really well, too.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Umino Iruka/Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to shi and we were talking about the Naruto Parents' Association (comprised of three people) and instead of being wholesome like other people who put Iruka as a foster sibling, my brain came up with this.
> 
> Kushina rightfully deserves to peg everyone. _Everyone._

The door to the master bedroom was open.

Iruka paused. He had put Naruto to bed mere minutes ago, having read him the fifteenth chapter of "Tale of a Gutsy Ninja" to lull him to sleep. Naruto had demanded Iruka do all the different voices as he practically clambered into the bed and pulled up the blankets over himself. Faced with such an ardent request, Iruka could only comply.

Iruka liked children. That was the reason he decided to become a teacher and pursue a higher education at Konoha University. But tuition fees were tuition fees were still costs to bear. His parents had been saving up for his tuition fees until their untimely deaths, but it wasn't enough to cover the bulk of the fees. It fell upon Iruka to make up for the rest to pursue his studies, whether by applying for scholarships or taking on part-time jobs.

It was fortunate that his adviser, Sarutobi-sensei, approached him and asked if he would be willing to babysit his grandson for an evening. More fortunate that he was willing to pay far more than the night shift at the convenience store near Iruka's dormitory, and even more fortunate that Konohamaru had taken a liking to Iruka despite the boy having been rejected by at least three professional babysitting services on account of his hyperactivity.

The requests came in after that. Iruka hung up his blue Lawson apron for the last time, thanked his branch manager and never looked back.

It was through Sarutobi-sensei yet again that Iruka was referred to the Uzumakis, and to Naruto. Naruto was perhaps even more hyperactive than Konohamaru to the point that Iruka suspected quite strongly that he might have ADHD, but he was also very lovable in his dedication to whatever task he took on, whether it was drawing a picture or reading a book or trying to sleep even if such tasks were abandoned within at most ten minutes of their undertaking. It was a challenge to keep up with Naruto's energy, but it was also a delight to figure out what could keep him occupied and a triumph when his efforts succeeded.

It also didn't hurt that the Uzumakis were very willing to pay for Iruka's services at least once a week. As the CEO of her own company and the Head of R&D at Konoha Industries, Uzumaki Kushina and Minato were very busy people. But from the way Iruka saw Naruto leap into their arms without the slightest sign of wariness, it warmed him to see that they were not too busy for their only son, nor were they too busy for each other.

Tonight was apparently their date night, or so Kushina winked at him as she left the house arm-in-arm with a dashingly-dressed Minato. So it was very alarming indeed that the door to the master bedroom was open when it had always been closed and the lights within were on.

Perhaps they came back early and didn't want to disturb Naruto's bedtime proceedings. Or perhaps, Iruka thought as his hand reached into his pocket for his phone, it was a thief. He trod silently towards the master bedroom, his finger poised over the speed dial to Kushina, peered into the room —

And immediately stopped in his tracks.

The first thing he registered that it was the Uzumakis. Kushina's red hair was unmistakable, and so was Minato's blonde locks that Naruto clearly inherited. They were wearing the same clothes they had left in for their date night — more accurately, they were still wearing their shirts and jackets, but Kushina's pants were pulled down to her ankles and Minato was not wearing any at all.

The second thing was that Kushina was wearing a jock strap of some sort. It went around her waist and over her ass, and Iruka was not one to criticise what kind of underwear his employers chose to wear but the jock strap was attached to something in front and —

Oh, Iruka realized. It was attached to a dildo.

The third thing was that Kushina was wearing a strap-on. She was fucking her husband with a strap-on, her husband who was face-down on the bed and clutching at the sheets. With every thrust Kushina made, Minato made a grunt and Iruka could see from the door how his cock was red and hard as it jerked against the bedsheets with every thrust of Kushina's hips.

Iruka was not a stranger to the existence of dildos or strap-ons. Iruka was not a stranger to pegging, because this was what clearly what was happening, pegging, but he had never seen it in person before. That was why he was watching in an indescribable cocktail of shock and fascination and trepidation as the dildo, as shockingly red as Kushina's hair and significantly wider than Minato's own dick, plunged in and out of Minato's hole.

"Good boy," Kushina said breathlessly as she canted her hips forward, as the dildo slipped further into Minato. Minato raised his head, his mouth red and spit-slick falling open to moan, a sound louder in the silence —

That moan jolted Iruka back into reality. He was watching his employers have sex — watching them have sex in the privacy of their bedroom, in their house, where they were paying him to watch their son. His feet propelled him backwards, away from the open door. Minato in his wanton pleasure fell out of sight but still he could see Kushina, her hair falling over her shoulder in a red curtain as she stood at the edge of the bed and fucked her husband into the mattress.

Should he close the door? Maybe they had forgotten he was here, and had forgotten to close the door. Or maybe they thought that he had already put Naruto to bed and gone home, and found no reason to close the door. Naruto slept like the dead, Iruka knew. If he closed the door then they would know that he saw and _that_ would be infinitely more awkward.

It was settled. Iruka turned on his heels and went down the stairs, keeping him gaze resolutely away from the direction of the master bedroom. His ears could still pick up the whisper of Kushina's murmurings and Minato's undoubtedly enthusiastic responses; he practically tripped down the last few steps and into the hallway. Grabbing a pencil and random piece of paper from the nearby table, Iruka hastily scratched a message apologising for leaving early due to an emergency and that they could dock his pay if they saw fit before scrambling into his coat and shoes.

When he reached the dorm with his ears still red, Iruka blamed it on the chilly autumn breeze.

* * *

The next time he saw the Uzumakis, they made no indication that they were aware of his transgressions.

"Emergencies happen all the time," Minato said earnestly, waving away Iruka's apologies for his hasty departure. "We know you wouldn't leave Naruto unless you really had to. You're a very responsible young man."

It felt slightly off-putting to be told he was a young man with Minato's very youthful face, but Iruka was only twenty to Minato's late thirties. More pressingly, Iruka was desperately trying to associate Minato's face with an expression that was not orgasmic bliss.

"But — "

"You heard him." Kushina came by, dressed in a smart pantsuit. The image of the strap-on flashed into Iruka's mind, overlaying her very proper grey trousers with that jockstrap and her toned legs. They were very nice legs, good for putting strength behind — no. No, no, no. "How about this. Don't make a habit of it, hm? Or else we'll have to punish you."

She winked at him again. Iruka gaped after her as she swept out of the kitchen, dragging her husband behind her and yelling for Naruto to come give them goodbye kisses. Naruto came bounding down the stairs and promises to be good were extracted from him with the fullest sincerity a ten year child could give.

"Take good care of him, Iruka!" Minato called as they stepped out of the door. "We'll be back around ten, eleven latest."

Iruka nodded. "I'll call you in case anything happens," he said and was relieved his voice had returned to its usual steadiness.

"We know you will," Kushina said and smiled at him. There was a secret behind that smile and Iruka was struck with the sudden thought that she knew that he had seen them. But then the moment passed and Kushina was waving to Naruto. He must have imagined it. "Bye Naruto! Remember to be good!"

And then they were gone. Iruka was left with Naruto, who grinned up at him as far as the corners of his lips would stretch. He tugged Iruka towards his bedroom, eager to show off his art project from school.

Everything seemed fine. Everything _was_ fine. The Uzumakis were a straight-forward bunch: if either of them had the slightest suspicion that Iruka had seen them, they wouldn't hesitate to confront him. It was all on Iruka at this point. It wasn't their fault that he had come across them in a moment of intimacy — and it certainly wasn't their fault that Iruka couldn't stop thinking about that strap-on, how it sunk into Minato's body as though it belonged there.

He had never thought much about his sexuality. He had dated before, yes, a relationship that broke off amicably enough, and had fooled around on several occasions, but only ever with women. He also was aware that sex between men could involve anal penetration — but he had never thought it was something that looked enjoyable enough to be brought into a heterosexual relationship.

But Minato's face stayed with him like a particularly stubborn burr, right along Kushina's legs and her husky praises, that Iruka began to consider that maybe. Maybe.

Maybe he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts in front of Naruto.

Iruka shook his head and began to make the appropriate enthusiastic exclamations over Naruto's art project, a fox with tails more than a normal fox would have haphazardly stuck onto its back. These thoughts would soon pass, he thought with an optimism he did not feel. Later, when he passed a drowsy Naruto off to his parents, he could even dare to actually believe it.

* * *

The thoughts did not pass.

It stayed with him, in the moments as dawn broke over his windowsill and shading his small dormitory in a light shade of blue, in the moments that he dragged himself into the showers and in the nights that he laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling and its slowly ambulating fan. The moments that Iruka had his mind to himself, thoughts flooded right in: the way Minato's hands curled into and creased the sheets, the toned lines of Kushina's legs, and the dildo, always the red dildo, with the little he could see of it indicating a narrow head and the curve and flare of a wider base.

How was it pleasurable? That was the question that stuck with Iruka the most. He knew of the prostate, how stimulating it could bring pleasure, but the sheer size of the dildo made the discomfort look larger than the pleasure to be received. But Minato had looked far from uncomfortable — in fact, there wasn't any opposition or tension. Even more, how was it pleasurable for Kushina? She couldn't actually feel what the dildo felt, after all — what was she getting out of this?

That was as far as his curiosity went. It still felt wrong, to be thinking of his employers who had been very nice to him in such a lewd way. It didn't help that he began to notice them more now, from Minato's slender fingers and broad shoulders to the curve of Kushina's waist and the muscles on her arm that one time she rolled up her sleeves. He tried, gods did Iruka try to not notice things about his _married_ employers, but like magnets his eyes were drawn to how handsome they were, individually and together.

Tonight was another date night. They looked as radiant as ever with Kushina wearing a green pullover sweater that barely covered her thighs with a pair of leather boots that clung to her legs all the way up and above her knees. Minato matched her with his jacket and quaintly enough, a bowtie. Iruka in his t-shirt and jeans, both of which had been through the washing machine cycle for innumerable counts, kept his replies as short as politely possible in favour of fighting the blush off his cheeks.

"We'll see you when we get back!" Kushina said as they slipped into their winter coats and out into the cold. She was waving to Naruto, who was beginning to get pouty that he couldn't join his parents in their monthly outings, but Iruka would soon distract him enough to forget about it. "Have fun, the both of you!"

"We will," Iruka assured her and turned to Naruto who was nodding — and from how profusely he was nodding, Iruka wagered he would be stuck in that particular motion for at most a minute more. "So, want to see what happens when you put a Mentos in a Coke bottle?"

The nodding continued, perhaps at an even faster rate. Iruka grinned. "Follow me."

Several cola explosions later, as well as all the activities Iruka had planned to induce a ten-years old to bathe and get into bed at the proper time, Naruto was finally asleep. Today he had been so hyperactive Iruka barely managed to corral him into bed with promises of a _really_ fun chapter of the Tale of a Gutsy Ninja, complete with voices — _and_ — Naruto could voice the main character _himself_. It also meant that by the time he was settled into his bed, the boy could barely keep his eyes open, let alone read aloud his part. It was in that peaceful slumber that Iruka leant over to affectionately ruffle his charge's messy head of hair, put the book back into his bookshelf and turn off the lights.

He closed Naruto's bedroom door behind him, a smile lingering on his lips. A plan formed in his head to use some of his wages to buy one of those ninja headbands that the ninjas wore in the book for Naruto's birthday — surely Naruto would be elated.

That train of thought was abruptly derailed when Iruka saw the warm glow of light falling across the floor, its source clearly from the open master bedroom door.

He froze. He had learnt his lesson, hadn't he, about open doors and the things you may find when you look through them. The rest of the house was dark, as Iruka had switched the lights in every room off except for the hallway down on the first floor — and so the light from the master bedrooom was all the more brighter, inviting, beckoning his helpless moth to its flame. Iruka had learnt his lesson about open doors but not about curiosity, it seemed, as his feet led him towards that room. Perhaps it was truly a thief this time, he thought and did not convince himself, or perhaps the Uzumakis had arrived home early once more and, and —

And there Kushina was, in her pullover sweater hitched up to reveal that red behemoth of a dildo — her strap-on — once more.

He was right, Iruka realised faintly. The dildo hung in full-view, having yet to enter any orifices: its head was narrower than the rest of the dildo which flared at its base out wide and thick. However, Iruka had not accounted for the mushroom head it sported nor had he seen the bumps and ridges detailed on its side.

But Kushina wasn't using the dildo just yet. Instead, she was bending over Minato who was on the bed once more, this time his cock standing tall and jutting out from his pelvis towards the ceiling. His legs were spread apart, his hands were holding them apart, and Iruka's breath caught in his throat as he realised that Kushina's fingers were in Minato's asshole, wet and gleaming with what Iruka could only assume was lubricant — the digits slipping further in and drawing back out, twisting and tugging, imitating the thrust of a cock.

"M-more," came a whine. Minato's face was red enough to rival Kushina's hair and his hips twisted under Kushina's splayed hand, which kept him pinned in place. "More, please, Kushina-chan — "

"Hush." Minato's mouth snapped shut immediately. "Keep quiet through this next finger. Then maybe I'll put it in."

The next finger — the _fourth_ finger — slipped into Minato's hole. Iruka's eyes were glued to Minato's mouth, the way it fell open to birth a gasp yet no sound came out. All he heard was the sound of wind passing through those lips, as Kushina began pushing all four fingers in Minato's ass, as Minato's tongue flicked out to wet his dry lips.

"Good boy," Kushina purred, low and satisfied as the squelches of her fingers thrusting into the hole filled the room. Though she was not addressing Iruka, Iruka's face heated to hear those words. She drew back, removing all four fingers from Minato's hole and Iruka could see how it flexed, contracting into itself; the word " _hungry_ " came to mind. "Eyes on me."

Iruka drew back instinctively at the command, frightened that Minato would see him — though no alarmed shout came. He soon realised that Minato's eyes were far too glazed to focus properly on anything other than his wife. Before he could think better, he crept back into his former position and watched as Kushina reached down to grasp her red dildo and set its head at Minato's twitching hole — as that bulbous head was immediately swallowed by the hole when she thrusted forward.

Minato shuddered under her hand; Iruka felt that shudder within him. His — no, their breathing grew harder and faster and sharper as Kushina slowly fucked the length of the dildo into him, inch by inch, thrust by thrust. Down near Iruka's gut he could feel his own hole, untouched and empty, clenching too.

Kushina was not unaffected either, the faintest blush of red coloring her face. "Halfway through," she declared and thrust again —

Minato cried out in clear pleasure, his back arching off the bed. A grin grew savage and wild on Kushina's face, her incisors glinting sharp under the warm bedroom light. "Let's hear that again."

And so they did, all three of them. Iruka's dick twitched in his pants, and he suddenly realized how achingly hard he was. If Kushina turned her head to look at the door and saw him, she would see him there with a tent in his trousers.

The thought of it suddenly doused him sober. Life wasn't a porno. Kushina wouldn't invite Iruka in but instead scream and possibly punch Iruka to get out. And even though it was twice that Iruka had seen Minato with a dildo up his ass, he had seen commemorative phots of Minato in a jiujitsu gi — Iruka was certain that Minato would be able to throw Iruka out on his ass if Kushina wouldn't castrate Iruka and break several of his ribs first.

Iruka had to leave. He had to leave right now before they could see his erection and connect it to their lovemaking — or worse, assume it was in relation to Naruto. He turned away and hurried down the stairs in the dark, thankful for the carpeted flooring that softened his footfalls. His hands shook as he buttoned on his winter coat and shoved on his boots — the coat would hide his erection and the cold would hopefully kill it dead.

When he finally tumbled out into the cold night air, the echoes of Minato's pleasure were still ringing through his ears; they followed him all the way home.

* * *

For the most of the week, Iruka had been successful in keeping himself distracted.

The moment his brain began to wander in the direction of what he had seen, Iruka would grab for his earbuds, shove them into his ears and play the music as loud as a random pair of earbuds bought from a convenience could splutter out. He foresaw a visit to the doctor in his future, possibly for tinnitus, but it would probably be covered by his employee's health insurance once he got a proper job as a teacher. And even if he ended up losing his most lucrative client, (save for Konohamaru, whose parents apparently decided to take on another tutor-slash-babysitter and called Iruka in on the tutor's sick days) the national health insurance would be more likely to cover tinnitus than insanity.

That was how Iruka felt: insane. It was insane that this was the second time it had happened and it was insane that Iruka actually stayed and watched like an absolute creep. He had heard the horror stories from Anko and Kurenai about men who had absolutely no sense of morals, sliding their cameras under the skirts of girls and grabbing and groping women on the crowded trains, people with no boundaries — and Iruka was fairly certain and absolutely ashamed that he had to count himself as one of them. There were all the warning signs and none of the excuses for Iruka, who had took those steps and _stayed_ to watch his employers have sex with each other.

What was wrong with him?

And what was wrong with him now, that he couldn't stop thinking about it like a first-class pervert? That the moment he let his mind wander, it would go back to Kushina fingering Minato, her fingers gleaming slick and her dildo hanging mere inches from Minato's asshole — to Minato's pleas for more. That his imagination would fill in the rest, of Kushina bracing herself over Minato as she fucked into him, that red flush intensifying to a hue that matched her hair — her teeth digging sharp into the meat of Minato's shoulder as she came, as though fucking Minato with a dildo brought her as much pleasure as it would if she had a dick of her own.

That Minato would ride her and slam himself down onto that dildo, making that same sharp sound of sweet shock —

Iruka slammed a fist down onto the side of his bed, in an effort to dispel these thoughts. It was fortunate that his roommate was out for the weekend with his boyfriend. Iruka did not fancy explaining to him how he got horny off seeing his employers fuck.

Wait, that was it. He was horny.

It was a natural reaction. It was absolutely natural to be horny and no one had any control over what they got horny over. Iruka wasn't any different, he merely got horny over _accidentally_ seeing his employers fuck, and it so happened that his dick liked what he saw. As long as Iruka didn't act on his fantasy and overstep his boundaries, then there was absolutely nothing wrong with how he found them very, very attractive. Furthermore, it was essential that he worked it off before he was scheduled to look after Naruto again tomorrow, instead of repressing it in the safe confines of his bed and popping a boner in front of Kushina and Minato when he met them again.

His hand slid downwards, smoothing over his stomach and wavered just above the waistband of his shorts. Was it acting on his fantasy if he thought about them? He tried to think about the generic woman that could be found off any internet porn site advertisement, busty and generous with her curves, or the men that stared at him off the covers of the fashion magazines with eyes that smoldered — and quickly came to realization that he wasn't going to get off by thinking about them.

Don't overstep real life boundaries, he repeated to himself, and slipped his hand beneath his shorts.

A mind given free reign was a mind uncertain of where it could go now that restrictions were no longer placed upon it. His mind wavered between wondering if Kushina's back was as muscular as her arms, if she would praise Minato when he came — if Minato would thank her with a shaky sigh or beg her to go again. _Kushina-chan_ , Minato had called her, the nickname so very young and familiar, and Iruka ached to witness so intensely intimate between them.

What did Iruka's brain want, now that it wasn't furtively snatching every ounce of attention Iruka was unable to keep from its grasp? He stroked at his dick, feeling its interest as it hardened in his grip, but yet it felt as though he was waiting for something. Perhaps it was Kushina that it wanted, so Iruka tried to imagine her hair spread out against the bedsheets, a fiery halo against the bedsheets — but no, that wasn't quite it. He imagined Minato next, imagined his dick in the place where Kushina's dildo had been and sinking it into that tight and slick warmth, imagined Kushina sidling up behind him and holding him in place with her strong arms.

He imagined the dildo, the bulge of its red head, resting at the entrance of his asshole.

Iruka's hand jerked upwards; his dick was suddenly and achingly hard.

With a tension that ran electric throughout his entire body, the scene began playing out. Kushina would rub the dildo, slick with lube, rut it against the cleft of Iruka's ass. The head would brush and stutter over the furl of muscles, and Iruka would shudder forward into Minato, who would choke on a cry. Teasing, yes, Kushina would tease him — ask him if he'd be a good boy for her, and if he fucked Minato good enough she'd give him a reward.

The words slammed back into Iruka's consciousness, complete with Kushina's grin: _or else we'll have to punish you._

The gasp that left his mouth was startlingly loud. Shame crept up his face and Iruka turned his head away from the ceiling, even though there was no one to see him; his gaze fell on his roommate's bedside drawer.

 _Genma could have lube in there_ , something suddenly whispered to him.

Iruka stared at the drawer, innocuous and unassuming. His hand moved, still coaxing him towards a climax, but now his mind was caught on the possibility of lubricant. He remembered the way it shone on Kushina's fingers, the way it dripped from her dildo. The way it made everything slide so smoothly.

His hand fell away from his dick as he sat up. As though he were in a trance, that same trance that brought him into this entire mess, Iruka found himself in front of the dresser. His hand reached for the drawers, rifling through one and then the other until, finally, he had a bottle of lube in his hands.

It was half-full. (His brain caught on the memory of that adage about "glass half-empty" attitudes; hysterically, he told it to shut up.) Gingerly, Iruka snapped the cap open, squeezed the lube out onto his fingertip and stared.

It was a gel, yes, but it was also the representation of the lines he were about to across. But he had come this far. He shuffled back towards the bed, waffling before deciding to lie down on his side. Then, he reached down and touched that gel against his asshole, feeling it clench against the coolness — feeling his finger slide right in at the slightest hint of a push.

Iruka's breath hitched.

It felt... strange. Not uncomfortable, but strange — but nothing that would inspire him to do it again. But it wasn't as though Minato got off with only a finger in his ass.

With a fascination that felt almost morbid, Iruka pulled his finger out before sliding it in deeper. He was almost disappointed to feel nothing else save for the sensation of something foreign in his ass, which was honestly only to be expected.

Perhaps two fingers was what did the trick. Iruka pulled his finger out and squeezed the lube out onto his middle finger, mindful to not contaminate the mouth of the bottle with his dirtied finger, before spreading that dollop liberally across both index and middle fingers with his thumb. He then set both lubricated fingers at his entrance.

Two fingers were larger than one finger. There was a resistance and a hesitation in himself as he tried to force both fingers in at once — so instead he slipped one in first, getting used to its presence, before slowly forcing in the other. It felt... tense, the tension of a muscle clenching before it relaxed. Iruka breathed and forced himself to so just that, to relax, and with his exhale the second finger went in almost as smoothly as the first.

It was exhilarating, now that Iruka dared to admit it. He remembered that feeling of dreadful anticipation that Kushina would turn around to see him in her bedroom door — it was that same anticipation that coursed through him now, merely with two fingers up his own ass. He moved them, mimicking the movement of a cock or a dildo, and his breathing grew heavier at the thought of something that he could not control reaching further into him. Taking him.

Was that why Minato found this pleasurable? Iruka kept on fucking himself with his fingers, feeling and chasing the simmering trail of heat in the empty space his fingers left behind. His thoughts drifted to Kushina telling him to go faster, to Minato telling him that he was doing so very well, that he was a lovely young man — a lovely boy.

Iruka wasn't going to be able to look Minato in the face if Minato ever called him a young man again.

Speaking of which, there was the prostate around here somewhere, wasn't there? Iruka stopped for the moment, beginning to feel the cramp in his hand — his dick being harder than it had ever been in his life did not preclude awkward hand positions and their consequences. He instead began feeling around and along the fleshy walls, finding just that, the confining embrace of flesh —until he hit on a particular patch that felt rather firm to the touch.

That was probably it. He pressed down, and there was a sudden spark of sensation that rippled outwards, leaving a languid warmth in its wake. Again and again and again, each time a little harder and bolder and longer, Iruka curled his finger and pressed into that bundle of muscle; everytime, it answered him with a burst of pleasure, like a wave crashing down upon him and bringing him to shore, stoking that warmth hotter and higher into a raging fire.

There were sounds coming out of him now, small and uncontrollable, as Iruka continued to fuck himself at that very spot. He let his eyes close, let himself imagine Kushina with her red dildo fucking into him, praising him for how well he took her dick, with its bumps and ridges hooking over the rim of his asshole and pressing down against his prostate. Behind him would be Minato, holding his legs apart when Iruka's own hands failed to, agreeing with Kushina and saying that they needed to reward him.

In his mind's eye, Minato's hand reached for his dick. Iruka's hand mimicked that slow trajectory, the sure grasp and that upwards stroke —

And then everything was white and hot and blinding, that intensity sweeping through him like a tidal wave of pleasure, and Iruka was left shivering in the wake of one of the best orgasms he had ever had.

His mouth dry, Iruka stared at the bottle of lube that had rolled to the edge of his bed. Tomorrow, he would have to meet and greet Kushina and Minato. As though he hadn't jerked off to the image of them together, hadn't came to the thought of them holding him down and fucking him.

This had been a terrible idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i lied, no one gets pegged in this chapter. for some reason when I'm closing in to the actual sex-sex my interest just wanes. but have some very cute naruto and iruka, and the uzumaki family (iruka included!) drinking some hot chocolate.
> 
> shout out to the four people who commented and the four people who subscribed. i love all of you.

In the hours leading up to his inevitable meeting with the Uzumakis, Iruka felt as though he wanted to throw up.

He was barely able to concentrate through Funeno-sensei's morning lectures, nor was he able to concentrate on his assignments. The black script of the kanji characters swam before his eyes as he stared at them, refusing to form themselves into comprehensible sentences. His hands were clammy from dread; his gut twisted with the reminder that he had forgotten to leave a note and now had no proper excuse for leaving without an explanation. That was where his mind hovered, from the worst of the possible scenarios and the guilt of what he had done, that it was almost too fast when evening came in a spill of orange over tarmac roads and Iruka found himself on the train towards the station nearest to the Uzumaki's home.

_Would it be fortunate if I slipped and fell and broke something non-essential_ , he thought as he trudged his way up the snow-laden road towards his certain doom. No, that would set him back for his graduation by a term. He doubted the Uzumakis would accept him babysitting Naruto through a video conference call — he doubted the boy would sit still for ten minutes in front of a screen.

Finally, he arrived in front of the Uzumaki's door. Here it was, the moment of truth. Iruka sucked in a deep breath, readied his apologies and rang the doorbell.

There was a patter of feet, the unmistakable sound of an approach. The door swung open and Naruto hurled himself out of the doorway. Iruka was barely fast enough to react in time, catching him and preventing both of them from falling head-first into a pile of snow, or worse, ice.

"Iruka-nii!!" Naruto yelled. "Mama said that you'd be here real soon but you took forever I almost thought I had to go out and rescue you!" He kept on babbling as Iruka hauled them both in from the cold before Naruto could catch a cold standing around in the winter air with only his pyjamas for protection. Naruto certainly did not object to the treatment, all but clambering and clinging onto Iruka like a koala coloured an unnatural shade of bright orange. "I promised to be good though, so I waited for _soooo_ long, I've never waited this long before!"

"You did an amazing job of waiting," Iruka made out as he slammed the front door behind them, brushing off any snowflakes that clung onto Naruto in his brief trip outside. He meant it too, having witnessed first-hand Naruto's previous and disastrous attempts at waiting. "Speaking of which, where's your mama and papa?"

The short Naruto-gleaned answer was that they went out. The long answer which Iruka found scribbled down on a piece of paper in the kitchen, was that they had to leave early and hoped that Iruka didn't arrive at a house that was about to burn down. Relief flooded through Iruka that the moment that he had to look either of them in the face was delayed.

Then his gut started churning right after, fully aware that a delay did not mean _never_.

Distraction had always been Iruka's best method of dealing with his feelings, so it didn't take long for Iruka to prompt Naruto about his homework — a conversation that took half an hour if only for Naruto's increasingly creative proposal of the activities they could do _before_ homework. It worked so well that Iruka was taken entirely by surprise when the front door suddenly opened hours later to the sound of a cheerful, "we're home!" ringing throughout the house.

Naruto shot up from his seat and ran to the hallway, where Kushina and Minato were hanging up their winter coats. Iruka trailed after him, suddenly all too aware of how utterly _unprepared_ he was for their appearance. It didn't help that they looked unfairly good after being out in the weather, that windswept hair was something both of them pulled off.

"Man, is the weather terrible!" Minato exclaimed. He swept Naruto into his arms for a warm hug, and then decided to be absolutely terrible and put his cold, cold hands on Naruto's face. Naruto squawked in surprise and flailed about, wailing about ice-cold betrayals. "Ah, there you are, Iruka-kun! I'm glad to see the house in one piece!"

"Welcome back, Minato-san, Kushina-san," Iruka said, defaulting to politeness. He was intensely grateful that his dick had yet to express an interest in the objects of his fantasies standing right in front of him. "Naruto has been very well-behaved."

"Thanks to you, I'm sure!" Kushina laughed as she joined in her husband's antics by placing her hand on Naruto's neck. After copious amounts of yelling, Naruto finally extricated himself from their combined attack and ran to Iruka who had no cold hands to betray him with. "Sorry about the abrupt pass — we thought we'd beat the weather by leaving early, but we got stuck in traffic nonetheless."

"So we decided we'd come back early instead," Minato chimed in, "but it took just as long."

If that was true, the weather must be nothing less than horrid. Iruka started to think about how he had to go home — the walk from the Uzumaki's house to the station wasn't terrible, but the walk from the station to his dorm was daunting. If the public transportation services were even still operating in such conditions.

"Just as good we came back in time," Kushina shook her head. "I need a hot shower like, yesterday."

"So do I," Minato agreed, and turned to look at Iruka. "But I could do with some warming up before that."

Some warming up — Iruka felt the beginnings of a flush beginning to rise from his cheeks, _could he mean_ —

But before Iruka could embarrass himself, Minato stuck his fingers out and wiggled them at Naruto, who was clinging to Iruka's leg. "Wanna help Papa warm his hands, Naruto?"

"Noooooo!" came the answering howl.

Minato took it in stride. "I guess the hot shower will have to do," he sighed theatrically.

As suddenly as they had arrived, both Uzumaki parents retreated upstairs into the comfort of a heated home and a bathroom that had a ready supply of hot water, and Iruka was left with Naruto downstairs. It felt as though he had barely survived a storm that just passed him by. Desperate to regain his sense of balance, Iruka glanced down at Naruto. "Want to make your mama and papa some hot chocolate to warm them up?"

Naruto frowned, still clearly wary of his parents and their icy betrayal. "Only if I get a cup too," he said slowly.

"Fair terms," Iruka acknowledged and led Naruto off to the kitchen to make his peace offerings.

It was in a kitchen that smelled of chocolate and cinnamon — "a secret ingredient," Iruka winked at Naruto — that Kushina found them, all warmed up and clad in a fluffy bathrobe. Naruto immediately began offering her hot chocolate, all thoughts of the previous assault on his neck forgotten in favour of praise from his mother.

"That smells really good, mmm." Kushina wrapped her hands around the mug and took a sip. "Mm! Naruto, you made this?"

"I did!" He boasted. "I put in a secret ingredient too!"

"Is that so!" She grinned. "Can you tell Mama what it is?"

Naruto glanced back uncertainly at Iruka, before shaking his head. "It's a secret!" He declared loudly.

"What's a secret?" Minato came in just then, donning a set of flannel pyjamas, and Iruka thought it was ridiculously unfair the Uzumakis could look good in their sleeping clothes. A mug of chocolate was also thrust into his hands. "Oh, that smells great."

It was during that exchange that Kushina came over to Iruka. He had been standing next to the window — the weather was visibly worse. Iruka worried he would lose his toes to frostbite before he even reached the train station.

"Iruka-kun," she said. "I think we can both see that you going home in this weather is an impossibility."

"I wouldn't say it was an impossibility," Iruka tried to deny, only to be met by an unimpressed look.

"Impossible," she repeated. "I talked to Minato and we have a guest bedroom you can use for the night, to wait out the snowstorm. Though I think the weather report predicts it lasting past tomorrow noon..."

Sleeping in the same house, barely a room away from the Uzumakis. Let alone their predilection for apparently leaving the door open while they were fucking, Iruka absolutely did not trust himself around them.

"I have classes tomorrow morning," he tried again.

"Classes that are definitely getting cancelled if _that_ keeps up." She looked at Iruka. "Stay, Iruka. For our peace of mind. Please."

When she put it like that... Iruka sagged. "If you insist."

Her face immediately brightened. "Good. Now, let me show you to the room and I'll grab you some towels. I think Minato's clothes should fit you, you're both around the same height..."

She ushered him upstairs, assuring him that Minato knew to not let Naruto imbibe too much chocolate. Iruka hovered awkwardly as Kushina rifled through the drawers in the guest bedroom for towels and for something he could wear, and as she led him to the bedroom and pointed out various bottles of shampoo and soaps he could use.

"And here's your toothbrush," she concluded. "We'll put Naruto to bed, don't you worry. When you're done bathing, come down for some drinks, won't you? We'd like to talk to you about something."

It was with those words that she left Iruka wholly stunned in the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her. _We'd like to talk to you about something_ — that phrase rang in his mind, over and over. Panic seized his chest and grabbed it tight — he thought of bursting out of the bathroom, apologizing profusely for his absolute need to go out into the burgeoning snowstorm and go home for some ridiculous emergency that required him to be at his dormitory post-haste. He would have done it too if it wouldn't make him look guilty of — of something.

Maybe they just wanted to talk to him about the changes in their schedule. Or maybe they just wanted to talk about Naruto. Or maybe they wanted to ask him why he left so abruptly last week and left Naruto all alone. That was more plausible than a confrontation, or if they were planning to fire him. (Iruka suddenly wasn't sure what was worse, a confrontation or getting fired.) You wouldn't host someone you were about to fire in your house.

Would you?

With the air of a prisoner about to face his sentence, Iruka mechanically washed himself. Lather, rinse and repeat — he couldn't even enjoy the steady supply of hot water the Uzumakis' bathroom offered. The one silver lining was that his dick was utterly flaccid, as though it was fully aware of the consequences of its actions. Even if he was surrounded by the shampoos and conditioners and soaps that Kushina and Minato used, his dick didn't so much as twitch, which was the only blessing in this shitshow Iruka had landed himself in.

Maybe it was a good thing that Kushina used that particular phrase, Iruka thought miserably as he towelled himself dry. If he had decided to masturbate in the Uzumakis' bedroom, that would have been a new low in his life.

When he finally made his way downstairs, there was only Kushina in the kitchen.

"I knew it would fit you," she declared. Iruka picked self-consciously at the flannel pyjamas: they were comfortable if a little short over his ankles. "Minato's reading to Naruto, he should join us soon enough. Chocolate?"

Something warm might just calm his nerves; Iruka nodded. Kushina ladled a healthy heaping of cocoa powder into a mug, added a stick of cinnamon, then paused. "You're of age, aren't you? Some rum?" She winked. "It's _my_ secret ingredient."

A laugh bubbled past Iruka's lips. Kushina smiled and tipped in a dash of spiced rum, the golden liquid disappearing into the brown, and handed the mug over to Iruka. It went smoothly down Iruka's throat, and he felt just a bit calmer than the mess he had been in the bathroom.

"How many years do you have left in your studies, Iruka-kun?" She drank from her mug of chocolate, the same mug that Naruto gave her — unlike Naruto, Kushina likely did not have a limit on how much chocolate she could drink. Iruka wouldn't be surprised if she had spiked it too. "Two?"

"One." He took another gulp, savouring the kick of both the cinnamon and the spiced rum. "I'll be graduating next October."

"One!" Kushina exclaimed. "And you've been babysitting for us for, hm. Two years now? It feels like almost yesterday Saru-sensei referred us to you."

"It does," Iruka agreed. "Time flies."

"Time does fly." Kushina took another drink. "You know, they say that once you graduate, you'll have to find your significant other in the workforce. Have you found a special someone?"

A special someone — Iruka shook his head. "I haven't the time for it," he confessed. It wasn't as though he was opposed to a relationship, he just wasn't looking for someone. He wasn't even sure he could commit to anyone, what with the various children he had to babysit and the grades he had to maintain. "Is that how you and Minato-san met each other?"

"Minato and I?" She laughed. "No, no — Minato and I knew each other from our childhood. We lost contact for a while, but when we got back into each other's orbits..." Her grey eyes softened into something resembling the shade of pencil lead, something fragile yet could leave a mark so lasting. "I'm glad we found each other again."

Iruka was suddenly reminded of how Minato had called her Kushina-chan, how the affection and intimacy were all but evident. He took a deep gulp of his drink to suppress the blush that felt as though it were about to bloom across his cheek.

"Really?" Kushina suddenly leant forward. "No one at all? A pretty classmate? A childhood friend? A _professor_?"

Iruka spluttered into his chocolate at the thought of Funeno-sensei being his special someone. He shook his head. "No, no one at all."

If it weren't for the spiced rum, Iruka would know better than to think the gleam in Kushina's eyes as pleased. That thought was interrupted by Minato, who trudged into the kitchen and stole Kushina's mug right out of her hands, taking a long gulp.

"That took longer than I thought it would," he said as he passed the mug back to Kushina. "He's very excited that you're staying over, Iruka-kun. He wanted you to sleep in his bed, but I thought I'd spare you his snoring and promised him that if he woke up early he could have breakfast with you in the morning."

"Is he as energetic in the morning?" Iruka asked, hiding his smile behind another sip of chocolate.

"Very," Minato confirmed. "Just bribe him with a bowl of cereal and you'll have enough of a breather to make some coffee."

Now that Kushina and Minato were here, Iruka supposed it was time for the talk. The spiced chocolate had left him feeling warm and cosy and less hesitant to begin. "Minato-san, Kushina-san. You said you wanted to talk to me — is it about Naruto?"

"Yes, actually," Minato said and Iruka felt a weight lift off him. "Are you free on Thursday evenings next month? It so happens that we'll probably be a bit busier what with Konoha Industries reorganizing itself — at least, for me."

"I'm always busy," Kushina said with a winning smile at Iruka. "But Thursdays are generally iffy for me. So, are you free, Iruka-kun?"

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I should be." He'd have to rearrange some commitments but he was fairly certain it was possible. Besides, the Uzumakis paid really well. "From next week onwards, right? I'll confirm again."

"Please do." Iruka nodded and savoured his next gulp of chocolate — oh, huh. His mug was almost empty. He set it down on the counter, wondering idly if it would be too forward to ask for another mug, spiked. "Another thing, Iruka-kun. Did you like the show?"

Iruka blinked. "The show?" He repeated slowly. "I'm sorry but I'm not following..."

"The show Minato put on." Kushina smiled, all genial and suddenly sharp. Her gaze turned piercing, predatory. "Did you like your front-row seat?"

It took one second for Iruka to process — and another for alarm to shoot through nerves like a live wire. _They knew_. He felt his face drain of blood and was sure that Kushina and Minato could see it too, the proof of his guilt writ plain on his face. Maybe he could play dumb, pretend he didn't know what they meant — but Iruka was a terrible liar, and every passing second that he spent frozen would make anything but the truth sound dubious. He tried to open his mouth, to say something, anything, but his throat was choked off, all the words that could possibly rescue him deserting him when met with this mortal blow.

"You know what we're talking about, don't you, Iruka-kun?" Minato stepped up next to his wife, his blue eyes gleaming under the warm kitchen light. "Well? Did you like it?"

Iruka swallowed. "I'm sorry," he croaked out. "I — I didn't mean to watch — "

"You didn't want to watch?" That fox's grin still gracing her face, Kushina crowded and cornered him up against the unforgiving corner of the kitchen island. The wood countertop pressed into the soft part of his back, preventing him from retreating further. "That's a damn shame when we were putting it on just for you."

Iruka could not breathe. "What?"

"Kushina," Minato warned. "You're scaring the poor boy." Kushina, thankfully, drew back. It didn't help Iruka calm down, but it helped relieve the pressure. "Iruka-kun. What we're trying to say is, we know you saw us."

It was somehow worse when Minato said it out loud. It made the whole conversation feel like Kushina and Minato were trying to pull a good-cop-bad-cop routine on him, or more accurately the yakuza who was trying to extort him and the mediator who was clearly on the yakuza's side. 

"And we want you to know that," he continued as kindly as a doctor giving their patient a terminal diagnosis — "We wanted you to see us."

"You wanted me to see you?" Iruka repeated blankly, his brain simply not comprehending the meaning of the sentence when the words were strung together in that particular order. "You..."

"Left the door open," Kushina confirmed. "I was sure you liked it, Iruka-kun." Her eyes wandered downward and Iruka felt the trail it left smouldering on his body, to that inevitable point. "You did seem very excited then."

Kushina had seen him. All the fantasies he had over the week came back in full force — he had wondered what Kushina would do if he had stood in that doorway long enough for her to notice. Apparently, the answer was 'continue fucking her husband'.

"Did you think of us when you got home?" The feline tail of her words curled sinuously and brushed up against his neck; the light tease, the long caress. "We wondered, you know, how you headed back. Did you go straight back to your dorm? Or did you stop somewhere first? Worked off some of that excitement?"

That last question was practically growled. Iruka felt heat creep up his cheek, stoked by the heat of Kushina's words. He looked to Minato, the only port of reason in this storm-tossed sea of feelings that Kushina had mired him in with only a look and a few words.

"You don't have to answer, Iruka-kun," Minato said gently. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just tell us no — we'll make you another cup of hot chocolate and we can all go to sleep. Tomorrow you can have cereal with Naruto, and we'll never bring this up again."

For all the chocolate that he drank, Iruka's throat was suddenly parched. As though the heat building up within him, both from the rum and the circumstances had dried it out, left it wanting. But it wasn't the sweetness of the chocolate or the spice of the rum that he craved.

He swallowed. "And if I do? Answer?"

Minato's eyes, as azure as a clear summer sky, darkened to the promise of a storm. "Then we'll see whether we can make some of those thoughts into reality."

The room felt charged, the electric spark of that moment before the lightning flashed and the rain hurtled down to the earth below. This balance on the precipice, this crumbling promontory before the sharp drop into thin air — just standing here felt heavy, heady, the spotlight of their attention focused on him, searing. With one word he could take a step back towards the familiar; with another, a step forward, plunging into the unknown.

From the moment that Iruka's hand curled around his dick in the safety of his dorm room, from the moment he came with Kushina and Minato in his mind and their names on the tip of his tongue, there was no other way he would have answered.

"I..." He drew in a shuddering breath. "I thought of both of you. All the way home and in my bed — and for the entire week after."

"Is that so," Kushina breathed. Iruka's gaze locked with hers: she positively looked as though she was about to pounce on him and swallow him whole. "An entire week. What did you think of, when you thought of us?"

Were Iruka more verbose, he could describe every filthy fantasy his brain conjured up in full detail. But in all of his Uzumaki-fuelled fantasies, there was only one constant.

"You fucking Minato-san with that dildo," he answered truthfully. Then he realised that he had nothing left to lose, nothing that their eyes and their hands would not pry out of him with the way this night was going — and went in for broke. "And — how you'd fuck me with that same dildo too."

Someone's breath hitched. It might have been his own, it might have been Minato's — but it wasn't Kushina, who was stalking towards him with a stride full of purpose and intent. She stepped right up into his space, placing her hand on his chest and sliding it up and around his shoulder, walking until she was behind him. Then she pressed close to him, close enough that he could feel the warmth and softness of her breast against his back — and a foreign hardness pressing into his thigh, hidden under the voluminous fluff of her bathrobe.

It took one second for Iruka to realise it was a dildo. This time, he could hear his own breath hitch.

"Have you been fucked before, Iruka-kun," she said softly into his ear as she began to grind the dildo into the meat of his thigh. Though it was nowhere near his crotch, he felt himself getting aroused at the undulations, the promise.

"I've used my fingers," he answered shakily. "Yesterday. I — I fucked myself with my fingers."

"How many?" Minato was suddenly also there, in front of him; his arms slid around Iruka's waist, bringing their hips together. Their faces were suddenly close, inches apart, and Iruka could only trace the bow of his lips, pleasant and full, with his eyes. Close enough to kiss. Through the soft flannel, Iruka could feel the turgid flesh of a hardening cock, could grind against it with every motion from Kushina that pushed him forward.

"Two." He gasped as Kushina began to nip and suck at his neck in earnest. His head spun at being ensconced so firmly within their embrace, a storm and a forest fire, both beautiful, both devastating. The heat built up within him and around him, sparking with the sharp glance of incisors on the nape of his neck. "Just two."

"And you came from just two?" Minato hummed. His hands cupped the round curve of Iruka's ass, flexing and pulling him in closer and closer. His lips were mere inches away, and Iruka wondered if kissing would be allowed in this arrangement they found themselves in. Instead of asking, he nodded and let his eyes drop to the thin skin of Minato's throat, the thin unblemished skin stretching over his Adam's apple, mouthwateringly inviting. "Would you like more?"

Kushina's hand which had been on his shoulder slid up to his neck, tilting it upwards to stare into Minato's blue, blue eyes. She removed her mouth from his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Answer the question, Iruka-kun," she said and punctuated her words with a sharper thrust. The dildo shifted, sliding off his thigh and into the space beneath his groin; his dick twitched against Minato's hip. "Would you like more?"

There was no hesitation, not anymore.

"Yes please," he answered and felt his ears burn when Minato dipped his head to kiss Kushina, long and wet and loud, right next to his ear. As they broke apart audibly, just to whisper in unison, "good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise you thought it would be all wholesome? ;D
> 
> okay honestly idk whether i'll write chapter three but I had to leave the possibility there that I would. write the chapter. because I believe in kushina and her divine right to peg people.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 7K words in like, three days. It amazed me, then after that the writing drive dropped off. Idk whether the second chapter is ever gonna get done, but I know that someone's getting pegged in that chapter alright. 
> 
> Otherwise woohoo! Rarepair! Woo!!!


End file.
